A Deadly Performance
A Deadly Performance '''was a virtual representation of one of Haytham Kenway's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Haytham Kenway attended ''The Beggar's Opera - ''a play by John Gay - in the London Royal Opera House, in order to meet with Reginald Birch and discuss the next step in their plan. Dialogue Haytham met with Jim Holden outside the opera house. * '''Holden: ''Sir?.. Sir? .. Everything all right, sir?'' * Haytham: ''Yes, fine... I'm just preoccupied, that's all.'' * Holden: ''Don't forget your invitation. Master Birch will be meeting you inside.'' * Haytham: ''Thank you.'' * Holden: ''Where shall I retrieve you once you're done?'' * Haytham: ''Front of the opera house. And be quick about it. I don't expect to be here long.'' * Holden: ''I'll bring her 'round at once.'' Haytham entered the Royal Opera House. * Clerk: ''Invitation, please.'' Haytham briskly handed over his hat, invitation inside, all the while continuing to walk forward. * Clerk: ''Shall I take your coat, sir?'' * Man: ''Ladies and gentlemen, you are requested to kindly find your seats. Good evening, sir. This way, please.'' Haytham moved past the audience towards Birch. * Haytham: ''My apologies...'' Haytham joined Birch. * Birch: ''Evening Haytham.'' * Haytham: ''Reginald.'' * Birch: ''I can't tell you how happy I was to hear they'd mounted this revival. Gay's best work by far. Have you seen it before?'' * Haytham: ''Once. My father brought me here as a child, though I remember little of it. And I don't suppose tonight will afford me the luxury of a proper viewing either.'' * Birch: ''No, I'm afraid it won't. On to business then. Do you see him?'' Haytham activated Eagle Vision and spotted Miko. * Haytham: ''He's seated in one of the boxes above.'' * Birch: ''The stairs are watched. You'll need to find another way up.'' Haytham spotted a ladder he could use to access a ledge he could climb upon. * Haytham: ''I already have.'' Haytham stood up from his seat and sidled past the audience to the ladder. * Haytham: ''A thousand pardons...My apologies...So sorry...'' Haytham climbed towards the balcony, where he later ended up behind the theater's stage, following which he continued to climb around it. * Stagehand: ''Man the lines! Flats in place! Stand-by!'' * Actor 1: ''I've got a bit of stage fright!'' * Actor 2: ''A little dutch courage'll put a bloom in your cheek. '' * Stagehand: ''Flying in!'' * Actor 3: ''Jeremy's really burning up the boards tonight! He's a marvel. '' Haytham reached Miko's box upon having picked the lock on a door, and sat behind him. * Miko: ''Haytham... You should have come to me. We would have found another way...'' * Haytham: ''Yes. But then you would have known. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. '' * Miko: ''As am I.'' Haytham proceeded to stab Miko through his chair with his Hidden Blade and pull the amulet from around Miko's neck. On spotting the man's nephew, the event's sole witness, Haytham signaled for the boy to remain quiet. He then left the box and made his way towards the exit of the opera house. However, the murder was soon discovered and people began to panic. * Guard 1: ''Calm, please!'' * Guard 2: ''That man there! Seize him!'' A member of the audience was tackled, on the suspicion that he was the murderer. * Suspect: ''But, I've done no wrong! I swear it!'' * Guard 2: ''Search him. Any weapons?'' * Guard 3: ''Nothing. We must keep looking. He must be in here somewhere.'' * Woman 1: ''What ever happened?'' * Man 1: ''A man was killed in the upper balcony.'' * Woman 1: ''Oh my.'' * Guard 4: ''I beg your pardon madam, did you notice anyone suspicious coming from that room up there?'' * Woman 2: ''No. I don't think so.'' * Guard 4: ''Are you certain? Try to remember.'' * Guard 5: ''Order! We must have order! Please friends, there is no danger!'' * Woman 3: ''We must leave at once!'' * Man 2: ''There's a killer about! I'm staying where it's safe!'' * Man 3: ''Move! Move!'' A man ran towards the exit, bumping into a woman. * Woman 4: ''Hey!'' * Man 4: ''Imbecile!'' The man was stopped by the guards. * Guard 6: ''Where are you going?'' * Man 3: ''I need to get out! It's too close in here! I must get some air!'' * Guard 6: ''Calm yourself! I won't let you go until you're calm!'' Haytham exited the theater. * Holden: ''And how was the opera?'' * Haytham: ''Rather dull, truth be told.'' * Holden: ''Shall we be off, then?'' * Haytham: ''Aye. To Fleet and Bride.'' * Holden: ''By your command.'' Haytham met with his fellow Templars and showed them the amulet. * Birch: ''Fascinating... Gentlemen, I hold in my hand a key. And if this book is to be believed, it will open the doors of a storehouse built by Those Who Came Before. '' * Haytham: ''Ah... Yes, those who ruled, reigned, and then vanished from the world. Do we know what it is that would be held within?'' * Birch: ''It could contain certain knowledge. Perhaps a weapon. Or something as yet unknown, unfathomable in its construction and purpose. It could be any of these things. Or none of them. They are still an enigma, those precursors. But of one thing I am certain - whatever waits behind those doors shall prove a great boon to us all.'' * Haytham: ''Or our enemies. Should they find it first. '' * Birch: ''They won't . You've seen to that.'' * Haytham: ''I assume you know where this storehouse is?'' * Birch: ''Ah, Mister Harrison. '' * Harrison: ''Gentlemen.'' * Birch: ''How fare your calculations?'' * Harrison: ''I believe the site lies somewhere within this region.'' * Haytham: ''That's a lot of ground to cover.'' * Harrison: ''My apologies. Were that I could be more accurate...'' * Birch: ''That's all right. It suffices for a start. And this is why we've called you here, Master Kenway. We'd like for you to travel to America, locate the storehouse, and take possession of its contents.'' * Haytham: ''I am yours to command. Although a job of this magnitude will require more than just myself. '' * Birch: ''Of course. Upon this paper are the names of five men sympathetic to our cause. Each is also uniquely suited to aid you in your endeavor. With them at your side, you will want nothing.'' * Haytham: ''Well, then I'd best be on my way.'' * Birch: ''I knew our faith in you was not misplaced. We've booked you passage to Boston. Your ship leaves at dawn. Go forth, Haytham - and bring honor to us all.'' Haytham left the room. Outcome The Templars managed to take possession of the amulet, and sent Haytham in search of a First Civilization storehouse in the American colonies. Trivia * The final memory of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag ''displays a young Haytham attending a performance of ''The Beggar's Opera ''with his father Edward Kenway and his half-sister Jennifer Scott. Gallery Reference * ''Assassin's Creed III